


Copia's Cane

by beetlejuicy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, F/M, Impact Play, Masochism, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicy/pseuds/beetlejuicy
Summary: Your Cardinal loves to indulge your curiosity- just don't forget your safeword!
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Copia's Cane

You’d been eyeing Copia’s cane to the side of the bed all night, it’s beauty caught your attention every time you’d hear one tapping on the floors of the church as the Cardinal would make his rounds in the early morning. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was waking up before morning duties, or if he had only just set off for sleep. Tonight though, you made sure he would be in his bed.

“Amore dolcissima, what is it?” Copia asked with slight jealousy, he was obviously peeved by the lack of attention you were giving him. You bit your lip debating between saying it, your mind racing through the possible outcomes and which horrified or disgusted faces would look the hottest beneath you. Pleasure courses through your body, involuntarily clenching around his cock, he moaned loudly, his eyes still pouting.

“Cardinal, would you consider—” you stumbled with your words slightly, this really could make or break the night and you were wishing you had tied him to the headboard earlier to watch him wriggle at your words, “would you consider using your cane on me?”

The gears lining together and clicking slowly in his brain was so beautifully obvious in his lust filled state, he looked a little cute when he was at a loss of understanding. And just like that, Copia’s eyes lit up. He jolted up right, his legs spreading so you’d have a secure seating while his hands grabbed your arms, a strength pulsed through them that made your eyes roll back. “Unholy lord!” He gave you a quick hug before reaching for his cane, your current position obviously overlooked.

“Mi corazon, perhaps we should,” you gestured towards the fact he was still in you, you’d rather not have the cane awkwardly pushed into your chest while face to face. Your ass was begging for the markings you hoped would remain over the coming days.

“Ah! You’re right! Scusi..” he mumbled a little embarrassed. Placing a gentle hand on his arm holding the cane, you gave him a light, reassuring squeeze. He was so silly sometimes, just like a rat caught hoarding crumbs. The excitement bubbled in your belly, a blush forming on your face as you two continued to stare at one another. He was the first to drag his eyes away, landing on the cane in his hand. You felt his cock twitch and couldn’t stifle the moan it brought forth. “We’ll need to, uh,” he’s blush was endearing, your mind wavered looking at the soft Cardinal and wondering if he would actually like caning you, “Ah change positions.” He found his words, his eyes glowing with determination.

In a single swift motion, Copia pushed you onto your back before pulling out from you. The loss of his thick cock made you whimper and rethink your choices once again. He’s gotten off the bed to stand besides it rather quickly, “Come here.” His words were sharp, every syllable held threat of a punishment of not heeded immediately. His cold tone was a slap in the face that caused your body to tense in anticipation, your mind beginning to go blank from need. Moving toward the side of the bed, you let your legs dangle off the edge and spread your legs widely to give him a view angels would cry for, your eyes flashed in subtle disobedience, you knew he wanted you to turn over, you wanted him to make you.

This didn’t go unnoticed by the man, his body flexed and his upper lip lifted into a slight sneer, he could see what you wanted. He gripped you from the back of your head and pulled you close to his face, “Tell me your safe word.” Your eyes rolled back with your head and a moan slipped out, “Now.”

“Penne,” you bit your lip, your nails began digging into the mattress, rolling your hips upwards in hope of some friction. Seeing this, Copia took the chance to put you in your place and put three fingers into you lifting you off the bed, his thumb coming to rest on your clit. All the air in you vanished in shock, your cunt finally filled again, you began thrusting onto his fingers with abandon not realizing how needy the situation had made you.

“You always take me so well, sweetest,” he leaned over you, one leg coming to rest on the bed beside you his body looming so closely you had no choice to go backwards until you were lying on the bed again. “Did you miss my cock in such a short amount of time? I’m flattered,” his eyes took on a cruel darkness, “are you going to cum, bellissima?”

You felt your core tightening, the cane completely forgotten as you chased your high, warmth flooding your veins as moans ripped from your chest. The pressure was so intense tears started forming in your eyes, you wanted nothing, but to cum all over your Cardinal’s fingers, “Sì, Cardinal!”

He stopped his movements, the air growing thick and layering distaste on your skin, had you not known better, you’d believe spiders were crawling across your skin, “Sì, what?” The atmosphere caused fear to sink into your stomach, too worried to look in his mismatched eyes and find anger. You’d realized your mistake.

“Sì, Papa!” You clenched your eyes shut and found your teeth digging harshly into your bottom lip. You felt a ghost of fingers caress your face and light kisses placed onto your skin.

“Penne?” Copia asked softly, regret at possibly going too far shaking him a little.

“No... I liked it,” your nerves were still standing on end, you felt your heart buzzing in your chest, he nuzzled his nose onto your cheek once more before continuing. His touch was still light as a feather as he made his way down your body. Without another word, he left the bed. “Copia?” You called out with a mix of confusion and devastation. Maybe you had pushed him too hard.

“Don’t worry, dearest, I think this one will be of better liking tonight,” Copia spoke softly from across the room, the sound of a wardrobe opening and closing. The following sound sent chills down your spine. A light swish sounded through the air; he had grabbed a different cane. “It’s more, uhm, flexible, and—” he let his words fall into nothingness, his embarrassment was palpable.

“Copia, if you don’t want this, we don’t have to— “ a hand roughly grabbing you by your hip and flipping you onto your stomach quickly ended your sentence for you. A resounding smack echoed in the room as you collected your mind, your mouth agape in shock. Like a fire spreading down a mountain neglected of rain, the pain exploded on your ass cheeks and shot straight up to your head. Every single nerve screaming in complete agony. You felt your cunt clench.

Your face was scrunched up in pain while your eyes were completed white with how far up your irises went, without thinking, you jutted you’re hips backwards searching for the man you’d do anything for.

“Papa—“ you choked on the word, tears began to stream down your face.

“You’ve been such a naughty girl lately, haven’t you?” He traced a hand up your spine and then back down, his finger pads running a small line across both of your ass cheeks, he must’ve been admiring the mark. “Always thinking such... crude things, walking around the grounds thinking of me touching you,” another hit landed a bit lower than the first, your arms were tight to your chest, but you couldn’t control your hands reaching out for an escape. Same as before, he followed the new line with his finger, this time choosing to follow down to your core and inserting a single finger, “you’ve gotten so tight again already! How are you to take your Papa’s cock if it won’t fit?” He pumped the digit in at such a maddeningly slow pace, you tried to rock back against it only to have it removed and another crack on your ass. This was was more diagonal, you felt the tip lash against your lower back. “Ah, Ah, Ah~ a good girl doesn’t do anything until she’s given orders.” Another moan choked in your throat, your face hot, swollen, and coated in tears.

A soft hiccup began forming from your lack of sobbing, “Can you speak, my love?” Copia kneeled down and rested his face against the burning skin of your rear. His kindness in checking on you made your heart swirl with love, you nodded. He sighed as he pressed his forehead onto you, “I need to hear you say it.” His words still soft.

“Y-yes, Papa,” your legs curled inwards. The ache in your stomach was begging to be broken already.

“Good,” he cooed. Moving back, he placed his hands on your butt for balance as he stood, both massaging the flesh roughly, your mind was fighting your body to stay still. “You want to make your Papa happy, right?”

“Yes, P-Papa,” your jaw quivered, the pain was too cold without any attention.

“Good, good,” he whispered again, “Papa wants to make you feel happy,” one of his hands reached across you to lightly grip the back of your hair, “Do you think you’ll be able to sit comfortably at black mass when I give our sermon?”

You shook your head, you knew damned well the marks on your ass were welts and were most likely to form bruises in a wider spread than the cane actually connected with. Another hit landed and you arched your back with a screeching moan, you’d never expected Copia to be so good with surprising motions. Satan, you wanted him to fuck you stupid.

“No, only good girls can have what the want,” the realization that you’d said your words aloud shook you, you buried your face into the mattress, “but you may have a reward for being truthful.” Your head perked up at this as the Cardinal nudged your feet apart. When you felt cold metal press into your heat, you made another attempt to get away only to be stilled by a strong hand on your shoulder pushing you onto the spherical handle of Copia’s cane. “Come, my little one, it will fit.” He pushes you further back, your head going dizzy grasping that Copia was going to fuck you with his cane.

The cold metal continued to send chills up your spine as your body warmed it up until the next part was placed inside of you. Your cunt clenched so hard around the handle, you were on the verge of begging to cum, you just needed a little— one of Copia’s hands slapped down harshly on your ass, he had noticed you moving backward onto the cane without permission, not that that mattered when the force of his spank caused you the envelope as much of his cane as you could. A shuddered breathe escaped your mouth, every muscle was so tense, it nearly hurt. You felt the Cardinal kneel down behind you once more, you could feel his eyes on your cunt. He bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on your entrance before getting comfortable himself and began working the cane.

You saw stars almost immediately, the pain being cooled by the absence of his body heat, your back aching from the position you had held so tensely. You shivered again thinking about how you were being punished for disobeying Copia’s orders, you felt yourself grow wetter with each lazy thrust and felt yourself coming even closer to your orgasm.

“Papa?” You dared to ask.

“Yes, Sister?”

“Can you please go a little faster?”

He remained silent for a moment, “Tell me when you are about to cum.” A whine escapes your lips at his answer, another slap of his hand connected with your ass again. You knew you had to focus on your own orgasm now, you had to get it with the bare minimum from him. You focused all your energy on clenching as hard around the cane handle as you could, once it hit the right spot, you moaned and felt your body shaking from the strain.

Minutes drew over and you felt so frustrated you could do away with the whole ordeal to go to your own room and give your clit it’s much needed attention. Your breathing was only that of a dog panting, your body felt on fire, “Papa,” you whined hoping you could convince him to do more. You heard him moan back in response and felt him spit on your drowning cunt, another involuntary clench had your legs begging to crumple. You dared to peak behind you and found Copia with his dick in his hand pumping himself to the same rhythm of the cane, his eyes looked as desperate as you felt, “Please, Papa, I wanna cum, I wanna cum so badly it hurts!”

Copia couldn’t handle to see you so broken and needy, he could hardly handle his own self inflicted punishment as was. Before losing all requirements, he stilled his mind, “Bellissima, you cum on the cane or not at all.” His resolve had you ready to give way, you focused on his words and the thrusting inside of you. Thoughts of him filling you played through your mind, your eyebrows scrunched together as you mouth began to form an ‘o’.

“Papa, Papa, I’m going to cum! I’m going to—!” He began rapidly thrusting the cane in to match your orgasm and angled it where he hoped it was hitting your g-spot. His own hand in a race to catch up to your release.

As you came, you screamed his name loudly enough you knew you would receive a noise complaint in the morning. With that, he threw the cane out of you and let his cum spill over your sore ass.

Both of you breathing heavily, he let himself fall onto the bed beside you and pull you into a hug. He littered every available piece of skin in long, soft kisses, his arms wrapping around you tighter and tighter.

“Penne,” you said just before falling asleep.


End file.
